Twilight Mystery
by iseealivepeople
Summary: this is a story that my friend and I are writing about Twilight fans dying in mysterious ways some of the characters may be OC because I don't really know how to write Jimmy. Anyways, happy reading
1. Twilight Epidemic

Chapter One: Twilight Epidemic

"Oh my gosh! I cant wait for New Moon to come out in theatres!" Wendy squealed running up to her best friend Bebe who was wearing a Twilight shirt. I sighed and rolled my eyes, I was one of the very few people at my school that couldn't stand New Moon or Twilight or any other books by Stephanie Meyer.

"I see the epidemic of Twilight fans has grown larger," My best friend Craig said rolling her eyes when four girls wearing Twilight shirts like Bebe's came strolling in.

"I swear if any more of them comes I'm going to move to a different country," My other best friend Jimmy said rolling his eyes. I leaned up against the wall and waited for my teacher to get there to unlock the door and I could still hear all the Twilight fans carrying on their conversation.

"Oh and I heard that Stan is going, he is such a sexy beast," A girl I don't know the name of with blonde hair said. I sighed and rolled my eyes, I really couldn't stand another minute of this.

"When is the teacher going to get here?" Craig asked. I shrugged my shoulders

"Beats me,"

"I'll b-b-b-bet he's trying to make friends with that w-wild pig that keeps coming up here," Jimmy said. For two weeks now a wild pig has been coming onto the school grounds and Mr. Garrison has been trying to make friends with it ever since. I decided to turn my focus to a different conversation, and luckily I found a pretty interesting one.

"Fifth grade is so difficult," A dorky looking kid with glasses that took up half his head said sliding down on the wall.

"No it's not," The school nerd argued with her pigtails wagging as she shook her head rapidly. I had to giggle at this, it was funny watching her pig tails just wagging away. The boy with the huge glasses just ignored her and pulled out his mobile and started texting. Suddenly I felt the ground start to shake and I saw the huge shadow of Mr. Khan coming towards us.

"What are you doing out in the hall way?" His deep voice boomed loud enough to shake the school.

"W-we're waiting for Mr. Garrison to get here," I replied in a shaky voice.

"I told him to leave that pig alone," Mr. Khan boomed running off to go find Mr. G. I sighed and wiped a drip of sweat off my brow, Mr. Khan really freaks me out.

"Sorry I'm late," Mr. Garrison said running up and unlocking the door, I happily walked in the classroom and sat in the middle row, third seat between Craig who was in front of me and Jimmy who was behind me.

"Today we will be making an Edward Cullen sculpture in honour of New Moon coming out soon," Mr. G said. I groaned and hit my head against the desk, even Mr. G was following the crowd.

"Do we seriously have to do that?" Craig asked flipping the bird.

"You better unless you want me to get Mr. Khan after you," Mr. G replied.

"Ugh fine," Craig groaned, I think Mr. Khan freaked her out even more than he did me.

"I went to Mr. Khan's office last week," Jimmy suddenly whispered. Craig and I gasped and turned to face him with our mouths hanging to the floor.

"Did he have shrunken heads or crows feet in there?" We pressed him to give us every detail about what Mr. Khan had in that office of his. Everyone said that only a few people made it out alive after they went in there, we were glad that Jimmy was one of the few who did.

"No it was wu-worse," He said darkly.

"What was it?" We asked in unison inching closer if that was even possible.

"He had…Twilight stuff all over, p-posters on every inch of the wall, even on the inside of the door and he's even got Twilight ch-ch-chair coverings," Jimmy said.

"No…no this cant be," Craig said with fear in his voice, I just gasped and covered my mouth with my hand.

"I'm afraid that even Mr. Khan is a twilight fan,"

"The school is going to be over run by twilight fans!" We cried out in unison.

"I wish they'd all just disappear!" I cried out. I had no idea then that my wish was going to come true.


	2. Oh no!

"**Eee New Moon is in theatres today!" Wendy squealed three days later running down the hall to join with the other Twilight fans to jump up and down ecstatically with them. **

"**We need to get there early because everyone is going to be there!" Bebe said.**

"**I'm not," I muttered under my breath but still loud enough for Craig and Jimmy to hear me and they nodded in agreement. **

"**Kenny converted to the Twilight fu-fandom yesterday," Jimmy said.**

"**Oh no not him too," I groaned. This week three of our friends had already converted to Twilightism. **

"**It's true, maybe you guys maybe we should ju-join them I mean if you cant b-beat them then you might as well join them," Jimmy said softly. I heard Craig gasp in shock and I did as well,**

"**Get a hold of yourself," I said grabbing his upper arms and shaking him lightly.**

"**Besides, get me a bat and I'll show you that we can beat them," Craig said not so jokingly. **

"**I wish we really could," **

"**I'm sorry you gu-guys I had no idea what c-came over me," Jimmy said. I breathed out a sigh of relief, at least there was still three of us in the school that wasn't brainwashed. **

"**Get in class," Mr. Garrison barked at us walking up.**

"**He obviously had a bad day with that pig," I muttered.**

"**What did you say Clyde?" He demanded looking hard at me.**

"**Uh nothing," I replied.**

"**Go to Mr. Khan's office!" He yelled. I gasped and I was soon filled with terror, my apprehension grew stronger as I neared Mr. Khan's office. **

"**Get a hold of yourself, you can do this," I whispered to myself trying to calm down, it didn't help though, by the time I put my hand on the cold silver door knob I was a bundle of nerves. **

"**What are you doing here?" Mr. Khan said in his deep booming voice when I finally stepped inside.**

"**M-Mr. G-g-garison s-sent me," I replied trying to ignore the Twilight stuff all over the room that seemed to be closing in on me. **

"**Have a seat," Mr. Khan boomed.**

"**That's alright, I can stand," I replied.**

"**Have a seat," He said with a little more force this time and I planted my butt right on Edward's face. **

"**Why are you here?" He asked.**

"**Mr. Garrison sent me because he's all pissed off," I replied.**

"**We don't say pissed off at school and for your punishment you must go to the New Moon movie tonight," Mr. Khan said. **

"**N-no I cant," I cried out.**

"**I'm sorry but that's just the way things have to be and I am going to go so I can see if you go and if you don't you will be expelled!" Mr. Khan thundered and he told me to be on my way back to class. **

"**Wait," He stopped me.**

"**Yeah?" I said.**

"**You cant tell anyone that going to the New Moon movie was your punishment either, now get to class!"**

**My legs felt like jelly while I was walking back to class, this was the worst thing in history, now everyone would think that I was a Twilight fan! **


	3. The Movie

Chapter Three: The Movie

I grumbled with my large tub of popcorn in my hand and plopped down behind some big hairy guy so he could block my view so I wouldn't have to see the horrible movie.

"Oh am I blocking your view?" He asked politely.

"It's fi-," I started to say but the man had already moved.

"Great just great," I muttered dipping my hand in the tub of popcorn and taking out a hand full. In the middle of the movie I could hear two familiar voices giggling.

"It was such a great idea to come here to pick on all the Twilight Tweenies," Craig said.

"I know!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Shit," I nearly shouted when I spilt my popcorn. I frantically tried to hide so Craig and Jimmy couldn't see me, but it was already too late, the way they were glaring at me told me that they had spotted me and they weren't happy, not at all.

"So you're a fan boy now huh?" Craig said pushing me into the building after I had emerged from the theatre.

"I can ex-," I started to say when I saw Mr. Khan looking hard at me.

"Well?" Craig demanded.

"I have to go," I said and I started to walk away but I felt Jimmy grab my arm.

"You're not g-going anywhere," He said darkly.

"You do know what we do to traitors don't you?" Craig added and they started closing in on me.

"MR. KHAN FORCED ME TO GO!" I blurted.

They stopped and just looked at me, raising one eyebrow each.

"Double-u. Tee. Eff," Craig said.

Craig and Jimmy laughed so hard, they didn't seem to believe me.

"Well he told me not to tell anyone..." I mumbled.

"Oh?" Jimmy said. "Why would he bu-bring you to a Tu-Twilight movie?"

"There are other punishments, hey," Craig said, I shrugged.

"YOU TOLD THEM!" I jumped up, saw Craig and Jimmy's mouths drop, and behind me was a big, burly Mr. Khan.

"I-I can explain-" I started to say but I was suddenly cut off by a weird looking piece of metal falling out of the sky and landing on Bebe's head.

"Oh my gosh," I gasped out.

"Stay right here I'm not done with you Mr. Donovan!" Mr. Khan yelled running off trying to calm the screaming mob.

"It just came out of no where!" One lady shouted.

"It squished some little girl!" Another one added in. Craig, Jimmy and I looked back and forth at each other we didn't know what to think, we were just glad that we had Bebe out of our hairs now.


End file.
